Tri-Kingdom Picnic
"Tri-Kingdom Picnic" is the tenth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on May 17, 2013. Overview It's the Tri-Kingdom picnic for the kingdoms of Enchancia, Wei-ling, and Khaldune – and James really wants to win the Golden Chalice given to whichever of the teams from each kingdom wins the most games. Unfortunately, James' bad sportsmanship makes it hard to have fun. Plot The Wei-Ling Empire and the Kingdoms of Kaldune and Enchancia get together for the Tri-Kingdom Picnic and, through a song, everyone tells Sofia how great it is. While playing catch with Jun and Maya, James comes over and drags Sofia away to show her something. Meanwhile, King Roland announces that for the first time, they will be playing Picnic Games, just like their children do. The thing James wanted to show Sofia is the Golden Chalice, which is awarded to the Kingdom that wins the most Picnic Games. Unfortunately, he's never won it before since he's always been partnered with Amber, who dislikes outdoor sports. Since Sofia likes Flying Derby, James asks her if she'd like to be his teammate, which she agrees to. Amber, in the meantime, plans to teach Princess Leena how to decorate a parasol. After changing into their team jerseys, Sofia and James join the other kids. The first game is the Flying Horseshoe Toss. Sofia makes the best toss, so Enchancia wins. While Sofia is congratulated for winning, James starts to brag and act obnoxious which upsets everyone, especially Sofia. Baileywick leads the group to the second game: The Golden Egg on a Spoon Race. Roland explains to the other adults that their games will be just for fun, with no prize. The first game they play is Musical Thrones. As everyone quickly sits down, Emperor Quon falls over and quickly excuses himself, embarrassed. Elsewhere, Amber tells Leena the first step to decorating a parasol is to glue on the jewels. Leena struggles to get the glue out of her bottle and gets it all over Amber. Maya wins the Golden Egg on a Spoon race. While everyone else congratulates her, James throws a temper tantrum and goes on to make up a bunch of excuses about why he didn't win. He also demands a do-over. Baileywick tells him that the Khaildune team won fair and square, so there will be no need for that. James leaves in a huff and angrily brushes Sofia off when she tries to follow him. Sofia apologizes for her brother's behavior and leaves to go talk to him. Amber and Leena are now putting glitter on their parasols, but Leena drops hers and once again gets it all over Amber. Empress Lin-Lin is trying to get her husband to participate in Blazing Badminton, but Quon refuses. Roland begins to play poorly to show Quon he can still have a good time. This cheers up Quon who decides to give it a try. Meanwhile, Sofia finds James and asks him to be nicer to the other kids but he doesn't think he's doing anything wrong. The Tri-Kingdom Volleyball game begins and James and Sofia lose a point when they bump into each other and miss the ball. Giggling, Sofia tells him "Sorry about that.", but James gets mad again and tells her to stop fooling around because he wants to win. Team Enchancia does end up winning this game, but because of how James is acting, Sofia and her friends aren't having fun anymore. James makes things worse when he rubs his team's victory in the other kids' faces. Maya tells Sofia "First your brother was a sore winner." with Jun adding "Then a sore loser." with Maya finishing "And now he's a sore winner again!" Sofia pleads for James to stop taunting them, but he doesn't listen and continues to do so. Having had enough of his behavior and attitude, the kids decide they don't want to play any more games and storm off. James, who doesn't get it, asks Sofia why everyone's quitting and Sofia tells him that, because of how he's acting, their friends aren't having any fun and neither is she. James, who still doesn't get it and Sofia, who's good and fed up with him, tells him "We'll it's a good thing they quit because I don't think I want to be your teammate anymore!" and storms off. Sofia goes over to where Amber and Leena have finished their parasols and they show them off to her. Amber asks Sofia what she's doing wandering around since the games shouldn't be over yet. Sofia tells her about James being a bad sport and how nobody wants to play anymore. Amber suggests that Sofia show James the right way to act. Sofia isn't sure how to do that until she sees her parents playing Bewitching Bowling, which gives her an idea. She brings James over to watch the game and points out that even though their father isn't winning, he's still having fun, which is what really matters. James finally understands that he ruined the games for everyone and goes with Sofia to apologize. James apologizes for how he acted, though his friends seem reluctant to accept it. While he goes to get something, Khalid explains to Sofia that an apology doesn't change what he did. James comes back with an Enchanted Discus and promises to be a good sport this time. The other kids agree and the games resume. True to his word, James is being a good sport this time. When the Games are over, The Kingdom of Kaldune is declared the winner of the Golden Chalice. James takes the Chalice and presents it to Khalid and Maya. Sofia tells him that there's always next year for them to try and win the Golden Chalice. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Michaela Zee as Princess Jun *Sarah Mitchell as Princess Leena *Olivia Grace as Princess Maya *Khamani Griffin as Prince Khalid *Brian Lee as Prince Jin *G.K. Bowes as Empress Lin-Lin *James Sie as Emperor Quon *Queen Anya Transcript Tri-Kingdom Picnic Transcript Songs *Picnic of the Year Trivia *This is the first episode to have three plots. *This is the third time Amber's dress gets ruined, this also happened in "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess" and "The Big Sleepover". {Back to Contents} {Back to Contents} Category:Episodes Category:Season One